South Haven
History Early History Initially established in (DATE), South Haven served as a save haven for a small werewolf population fleeing political persecution after their departure from the Wolfridge Brewery, near New Masselburg. As part of an agreement with the Countess of Southern Grove (Kestrel or Madelyn?), South Haven was made into a barony and its owner, Maighdin Albre, was named its Baron. This evoked controversy between the Albres and the crown, and the barony of South Haven was never formally recognized by Sarethi dynasty in Novania. In the years following, the population of South Haven would eventually abandon Novania entirely, leaving the island forgotten in ruin for many years. Resettlement (Sarethi Era) In the final years of Al'Mahjep, as difficulties relating to its Lycan training program and the incidents surrounding the creation of the Lycanthrope Management Statute (LMS) laws strained its reputation within Novania, the Bakhiir family began to look into opportunities to resettle elsewhere. Construction on Al'Mahjep was halted entirely, and deconstruction eventually began in the years just before the War of the Wolf King began. Sensing political instability and the return of a particularly nefarious zealot group, the Bakhiirs fled the Novanian mainland with Emilie Sarethi, then Queen of Novania, and made their way south where the the ruins of South Haven were believed to be located. Upon arrival in South Haven, the initial years as the Bakhiirs began to resettle were plagued with difficulty and careful calculation. The small working population of Al'Mahjep was ill-equipped to handle reconstruction, and threats from the mainland made purchasing food and supplies a trying task. Despite this, Ozan Bakhiir was able to recruit a small number of former Wardens who previously served beneath him when he was warden, then unemployed following the political upheaval brought on by the Wolf King's rise to power, and begin to rebuild. Laying the foundations for its growth, by the time Alwin Sarethi returned to Novania a fledgling town was beginning to form. With Alenthyl's return and retaking of Novania, a series of new difficulties began to challenge South Haven and its residents. Accused of orchestrating a coup by Bohemond Hautville, Ozan Bakhiir was ex-communicated by Alwin Sarethi abruptly ending his political career. Self-isolating himself to South Haven, Ozan focused the entirety of his effort on his new home, only to be struck hard by the great storm that hit Novania in (DATE), providing even more setbacks to overcome. Despite this, construction continued and eventually a deal was struck with the Novanian government to resume their training program in a more controlled environment. Exhibiting particular success in their effort, South Haven was able to reaffirm its worth and received funding from the Novanian crown to further improve its efforts. Recent History By the arrival of Silas Capewell following the death of Alwin Sarethi, South Haven had already established its credibility as a rehabilitative sanctuary for Lycanthropes. Under Capewell leadership, this arrangement was further reaffirmed, and solidified by means of a military-treaty which established South Haven as a military ally of Novania. This arrangement helped to quickly resolve a number of threats to the small settlement, in addition to exempting South Haven from the import tariff enacted by Silas Capewell. In the years following, as its training program began to slow and its efforts shifted towards more financially stable business, South Haven has continued to grow and establish itself as a leading exporter of teas, tobacco, medicine and exotic goods within the Novanian economy. Currently, South Haven has representation through its storefronts in Hearth and Driftwood, though the Elten takeover of Novania has raised questions regarding the status of the small nations ongoing relationship with Novania. Geography Located on an island in southern Deurlyth, South Haven is a relatively flat, densely forested island centered around a large freshwater lake. It's location and coastal climate keep it slightly warmer than the mainland, but provide it with a substantial amount of rain year around. The southern half of the island remains an expanse of untouched wilderness, once home to ancient Lyverian island tribes, while the tree cover on the island's northern half is far less dense allowing for rolling hills to be cultivated for harvest. Marshy, low lying beds surrounding the lake permit the growing of more water-favoring crops. The island coasts are dotted with small, jutting cliffs and inlets, as well as several beaches of varying size. Government The Bakhiirs Central to the informal government of South Haven is the Bakhiir family, who have been at the forefront of development among the current South Haven community and its de facto leaders since the first iteration of Al'Mahjep. With the head of the Bakhiir household, Ozan Bakhiir as the primary source of leadership and organization in South Haven, the Bakhiirs maintain rule of law in South Haven and serve as its diplomatic presence in Novania as well. Their word is law, though the population of the island is acutely aware of the internal hierarchy of the family and their varying degrees of authority. Additionally, much of the economic infrastructure of South Haven is owned and operated by the Bakhiir family, though other businesses on the island are permitted and often encouraged. The Jackals The Jackals are a loosely structured military group composed of a small number of South Haven residents and former but experienced Novanian soldiers. While small in numbers and rarely assembled, units under Jackal leadership have served notably in support of the Novanian government, generally under the leadership of Ozan Bakhiir himself or rarely, Dieb Gaudner. The most recent example of their military intervention was in the counter-attack against the Wolf King, in which a Jackal led group destroyed artillery positions bombarding the alenthylian fleet allowing it to enter port before infiltrating the Novanian palace to weaken opposition forces within prior to Alenthyl retaking the palace. Since then, the Jackals have gone relatively quiet, remaining exclusively within South Haven. Though an aged force, they remain ready should Novania seek their support again under the new military alliance between the two states. Notably, the Jackals are also well equipped and experienced with handling threats pertaining to incidents and conflict involving Lycanthropes as a result of the Lycanthrope training initiative that previously was central to the island's public doctrine. Novanian Relations WIP Culture Stemming back to its original conception, South Haven was established as a safe haven for outcasted, exiled, and endangered individuals. Providing a place for a welcoming, multi-faceted community, South Haven's original purpose fit within the community goal of Al'Mahjep, meaning 'The Refuge' in Rune'Daathian, making it a symbolic location for the settlement to reform. Today, Al'Mahjep hosts a variety of different cultures, notably Rune'Daathian, Alenthylian, Granthellian and Deurlen, as well as a moderate social climate which allows for individual families to freely express their individual cultures so long as they allow others to do so as well. As a result, South Haven has developed a unique culture of its own that borrows aspects from the various cultures present on the island. Families living in South Haven are of a hardworking, family-oriented character, however their isolation has also fostered a tendency for the population to be stand-offish and distrusting of outsiders. Economy While originally formed as an isolated sanctuary, over time South Haven has expanded to ensure it is able to sustain itself even without Novanian intervention. Shifting focus away from its Lycanthrope training initiative, South Haven's economy has become centered around a robust agrarian focus, which supports its exportation of tobacco products, spirits, coffees, teas, and medicines to the Novanian mainland and elsewhere in Deurlyth. Additionally, the island is home to a small fishing market, which primarily serves to provide food for its residents in the absence of a significant livestock population. OOC Notes Due to its isolated, and relatively small presence in Deurlyth, knowledge of South Haven among those who do not call it home or who have visited it personally is scarce and limited. Primary sources of knowledge regarding the small island society are through the presence of Oasis Imports in Hearth and Deurlyth, as well as several previous residents of South Haven living on the mainland. Do not assume this wiki page is common knowledge IC, especially the aspects regarding Lycanthropy which are well kept secrets.Category:Settlements(Deurlyth) Category:Locations(Deurlyth)